The Magic A Cake Can Do
by Neko-Warren
Summary: RaitoxL: What ever would happen when L gets a cavity, and Raito has a delicious strawberry shortcake in hand? OOC, Shounenai. Currently discontinued, but will be back up.
1. Chapter 1

AH, Neko again :D

While in the process of writing Deidara and The Diary (And earning myself a date in the process..), The divorce with my parents is final, and I shall be moving in about two weeks per say.

About the date thing, I'd like to comfirm that I'm half & half. If you get what I mean.

ANYWHO.

This is a Death Note parody, so please don't be offended.

It's all mostly just gonna turn out as LxRaito (aka Light) slight fluff. Maybe.

I don't own it, blah blah blah.

This beginning is short, and it's supposed to be.

---------------

The Magic A Cake Can Do

"Raito-kun," L began quietly, a thumb in between his colorless lips. His racoon-like eyes staring directly at said boy.

"Yes..?"

"..Why does my tooth hurt?"

It had been two days ago, when L had begun to whine about how much a certain tooth had started aching.

Also, it was two days before Raito Yagami swore that L's complaining was wearing down his IQ.

"Raito-kun.. So you say that what I am going through -believe it or not- is a so-called 'cavity'?" Raito nodded, continuing to type and stare quietly at the lit screen of his computer. _At least his questions stopped.._ He thought to himself.

"Raito-kun.."

Or not.

----

The next day Raito had decided that L needed to go to a dentist. It was hard, having Watari lift a wiggling L out from the closet and a patient Raito waiting outside.

"You're Kira!" Ryuuzaki said, clearly pouting as he was carried off like a bag of flour. He was pale enough to be..

"I swear! By this act of cruelty, You just HAVE to be Kira!"

"Since when did _you_ start getting so stupid?" The brown haired male raised an eyebrow. Watari was now slipping L in the back seat to strap him with a seat belt.

"Since..since you took away my _cookies_."

Yes, in fact Raito had taken his time tossing each and every cookie into a bag in front of L's face, and locking inside a tiny chest on his nightstand.

"Nani?"

"My COOKIES! Waah!!! I'm stupid without cookies.."

And did L get back his precious cookies?

Read on..

------

Love,

Warren.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha xD It's Neko Warren.

Anywho, my sister and I have been thinking.. of making our own manga. X3 It's undecided, so it's all up to you guys. If yes, we make the first chapter and post up the links, if no, well..no xD

Anyway this is chapter two.

WHEE!! X3

"Yagami-kun.."

"Hai?"

"This is unfair.."

It had been a few days after L's dentist appointment, and to be honest, it wasn't too pretty.

"Now, L.. Open wide." 

"_NEVER!!! Ne-"_

_Raito could almost smile. Almost._

_The sight was pretty enjoyable- Ryuuzaki squirming on the chair while the dentist continued to examine his teeth. Not to mention the dark haired male was acting like total idiot. Yes, that made Raito feel even smarter. Wait, wasn't he already smart?_

"_Well. It looks like you have quite a few cavities.." the dentist frowned as he tapped on a single white tooth._

"_What's that supposed to mean..?" L looked up innocently, his insomniac eyes staring away from the light facing down on him._

"_It means you have to get fillings drilled." Raito whispered._

_And how he relished the squeal he heard after that._

------

He was forced not to eat any sweets for three days.

To L, three days was like five years.

And to Raito, it was just hell.

The ebony haired detective rubbed his cheek tenderly, pouting and looking at the pastry Raito had in his hand.

Strawberry choux with extra clotted cream on the side- his favorite kind.

"Nani, Ryuuzaki?" Raito raised an eyebrow and turned around to enjoy his sweet. He wasn't particularly fond of choux, but it was fun to watch L wriggle his thumb between his lips in order to contain himself.

"You have ch..ch.."

"Choux? Ah yes.. you can't have any."

------------------------

It's short I know, I know.

But I don't have a lot of time before the bus comes D:


End file.
